Gaga 4 MJ
by MadForTheHatter
Summary: Lady Gaga and Michael Jackson meet at an award ceremony. The rest is history.
Lady Gaga arrived at the 1987 MTV Video Music Awards in New York City and she was wearing a dress that went down just above her knees with a wide skirt and spikes coming off the sides. She stepped onto the red carpet as photographers swarmed around her. She smiled, loving the attention.

"Miss Gaga! What awards to you think you have the best chance at winning this year?" a reporter asked, waving his hand frantically around trying to get her attention.

"All of them if I'm lucky!" she said laughing. She gave the photographers a spin to show off the back of her dress. As she turned she saw Madonna chatting with Michael Jackson.

"Madonna!" she yelled as she quickly walked over to see her. "Madonna, darling, how are you?" she said squeezing Madonna to her and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm so excited! I am always excited at these ceremonies!" Madonna said. "Gaga, this is Michael Jackson." she said, introducing them both for the first time.

"Haha, I know who that is!" she said putting out her hand to shake his. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Jackson." she said with a vain smile. He had been an artist longer than she did and had more experience but she hoped she would get her time to shine today.

"Don't you look…nice." he said, looking her up and down at her outrageous dress. She knew he was poking fun at her, but she didn't care. Uniqueness always win awards, she learned that from him.

"You too!" she said perkily.

She chatted with Madonna for a little bit longer until everyone started going inside the building and Michael hooked his arm with Madonna's and led her in. She followed behind them. Once mostly everyone was inside and gotten into there seats awards nominee announcing began.

"For Video Of The Year award, the nominees are….Michael Jackson with Bad….Lady Gaga with Bad Romance hahah…Heart with Alone…U2 with With Or Without You…and Genesis with Land Of Confusion." Lady Gaga cursed under her breath when she heard Michael's name. Michael, on the other hand, not having seen the Bad Romance music video, noticed her dancing was very much like Thriller. He looked over his shoulder to look at her and shook his head to himself before focusing back the awards.

"The winner for the Video Of The Year award goes to….Michael Jackson! BAD!" Michael got up from his seat and ran up to the podium and was handed his award. He went over to the microphone and started speaking.

"Wow, I just want to thank my fans…" Screaming in the audience…"My family, and God who makes all things possible!" "I LOVE YOU MICHAEL!" "Hehe, I love you too!" he said pointing out to the crowd where the scream came from.

He hopped off the stage and went back to his seat. Lady Gaga was furious. Her song was so much better and more unique than his was! The next award was for the Best Concept Video. Again, she and Michael were both nominated, his video for Bad and hers forPaparazzi. She knew she had this one…well, she knew wrong. She was becoming more and more jealous everytime he won an award. He won four awards that night, all four she was also nominated for. At the end of the ceremony, she walked out of the building, looking pissed. She was so sure she was going to win every single one of those awards. Michael Jackson had already had his time when he came out with Thriller, she thought. Right about when she was going to step into her limo, she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Michael.

"I just wanted to say, I think you deserved that award for the Best Concept Video. I loved your dancing." He winked at her. She hopped into the limo without a word.

"Sheesh" Michael said, shrugging.

About a month later, Madonna got in touch with Lady Gaga about an MTV Halloween Bash coming up. Gaga got all excited and planned her outfit with her designers right away. She was going to be the sexiest mermaid at the party. The dress was a deep purple and was a V-Neck with the V going past her belly button. It also had a high purple collar, which went high above her head.

At the party, she mostly stood by herself, having been still somewhat new to the whole celebrity thing and not knowing a lot of other major artists, except for Madonna and Michael, and they were far away from her, chatting together. She decided that she was going to have a couple drinks, which became more and more drinks until she was completely hammered. She jostled over to a table and climbed on top of it.

"OKAY everybody!" She screamed. Almost everyone turned around, including Michael and Madonna. "Here's something I don't understand…why did Madonna tell me about this party, HUH? All I'm doing is getting drunk and feel like shit! She's all the way over there with that guy who won all MY awards about a month ago! THAT'S ANOTHER THING! Why did he get all MY awards! I should've gotten the Best Concept Video award and the Video Of The Year award and all those other ones he got that I didn't get! He's had his turn to shine…now it was my turn…but I guess not…I guess I have to work my ass off for another year…just trying to beat that mother fucker…" Madonna was right below her pulling on her skirt.

"Gaga! Get down" she whispered harshly.

"Okay, Mommy!" she yelled hopping off the table and almost falling over. Madonna held her up and Gaga passed out fast. Michael came over to Madonna to help.

"Here…I got her. You go have fun." he said as he pulled Gaga up into his arms in one swift motion.

He carried her upstairs to an empty room with a big bed in it and laid her down. She rolled around a couple times and opened her eyes to see him sitting next to the bed, reading a book he had found in a book case in the corner of the room.

"What the fuck…?" she said drowsily.

"Oh, hey. You're awake." he said, getting up and sitting on the bed next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit…" She said. "Why are you here? And where am I?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Oh for Christ's sake." she said, looking down at her makeup smeared hands. Michael laughed.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" she said harshly, looking up at him. He put his hands up in defense, "Sorry, sorry." he said.

"What time is it?" she asked. He looked up at the clock on the wall.

"It's about 6 o'clock." he said with a sigh.

"Wait…in the morning?" she gasped. "Why the hell didn't someone wake me up and drive me home?"

"Well I told them that you needed your rest and that you should stay here until you wake up." he said with a smile.

"Then why are you still here?" she said.

"Well, this is my house." he said softly laughing. "Didn't Madonna tell you?"

"WHAT? No, she didn't!" Gaga said, astonished.

"Did she tell you that I invited you?" Gaga was even more confused now.

"You…you invited me?" she said softly.

"Yeah, I told Madonna to call you up for me because I didn't know how to myself." he smiled.

"Oh, well thanks." she said. She was actually warming up to him. She was still extremely jealous of him and his success, but as a person, he was actually really sweet.

"Don't thank me. It seems to me you had a pretty bad time." He said.

"I didn't? Then why was I drinking?" She asked. She didn't remember anything from the night before untill he started to explain.

"Well, I think it was my fault… actually I know it was my fault." He said smiling guiltily.

Gaga started remembering herself yelling things about Michael. She covered her makup smeared face with her hands. "Oh god. I'm sorry! I made such a fool of myself!" She was humiliated. "I n-eed to go." She said getting up from the bed. *Riiippp* her dress had been partly caught under one foot of the bed and it ripped up her thigh to the start of her underwear. "Shit." she said trying to pull the fabric together to cover up her self.

"Oh!" Michael said. "Uhmm , it's okay, I have some clothes that Madonna left here that you can have. I am sure she wouldn't mind."

"Okay." Michael left the room for a moment and came back with a short black v neck dress.

"Uhm, sorry. This is all I could find." He said rubbing the back of his neck. It wasn't really Gaga's outrageous style but it would do for now. She took it and went to put it on in the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh yeah," she remembered her face was covered in makeup and began to wash it off with some water in the sink.

Once she was makeup free she walked out of the bathroom. Michael looked up from where he was sitting, his eyes popped out of his head as he looked Gaga up and down and gulped.

"Wow…" He said standing up.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked.

"You just look… don't tell Madonna I said this but you look so much sexier in that dress than she does."He said. He was now standing right above her and she caught her breath for a second. Michael realized he probably shouldn't have been so forward.. He closed his eyes, shook his head and went to the phone on the other side of the room. "Do you want me to call your chauffeur?" He asked.

Gaga let out her breath which she had been holding, "Uhmm, sure." she said. Somehow she forgot all about her hatred for Michael and realized she was extremely attracted to him. His hair was long and perfectly curled, his lips perfectly smooth and full, and his body was also perfectly lean. Everything about him seemed perfect to her. Especially his career which is why she hated him so.

They both went downstairs to wait for her limo to arive and sat awkwardly across from each other in the livingroom. "Uhm, I'm sorry if i hurt you when i said those things last night." Gaga said.

"Oh no. Don't apologize, please. I think it's good you got what you felt out." He said.

"I know, but I had no right to say that then. I feel like a lunatic." She covered her face with her hands. Michael got up and walked to sit next to her. He put his arms around her and hugged her. "When I said I thought you deserved to win that award, I meant it. I felt bad that I won all the awards that we were both nominated for." Gaga sniffled slightly.

"I don't even care about you winning them anymore." She whispered. Michael looked down into her face and realized how beautiful she was without all her makeup on. He leaned his face closer and closer to hers. Just before Gaga was sure he was going to kiss her there was a knock on the door. Michael put his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "I'm engaged to Madonna."

Michael watched as Gaga walked out of the door. He smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand and cursed to himself. What was he thinking? He knew he was engaged. He loved Madonna but there was something strange he felt for Gaga he didn't feel with Madonna. He had the slight urge to run after her and apologize but he decided against it. Just then he got a call from Madonna.

"Hey Hun! How are you? Hows Gaga?" She asked.

"Uhm, I'm fine, and Gaga just left. I think she's fine." He answered.

"Well that's good. Can I spend the day with you today?" She asked.

"Of course! Don't even ask, just show up. Be spontaneous!" He laughed, although he knew that if she had came when he was about to kiss Gaga, that would have been awkward, but he didn't plan on that ever happening again (key word: plan).

Thanksgiving was coming up. Madonna invited Gaga to join her, Michael and a couple other people. She didn't have anyone else to spend it with because Madonna was probably her only good friend and her father had disowned her, so she no longer celebrated it with her family. She decided to wear an elegant dark brown dress, instead of something crazy like she would usually wear. She wore her hair down in slight curls.

About an hour she arrived at Madonna's mansion. When she stepped through the door Michael's jaw dropped. He was expecting her to wear a crazy outfit like usual, but instead she wore a slim fit brown dress which showed the top of her cleavage. Madonna came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Wow, Gaga looks amazing!" She said.

Michael gulped, "Yeah, she does." He had to fight to turn around and kiss Madonna.

Gaga watched Michael kiss Madonna with a slight ting of jealousy. She needed to remember how she felt about him. Keep it professional, Gaga, She thought to herself. He was stunning looking himself, his long curly hair was pulled back in a hair allastic at the nape of his neck, showing his chiseled face. He was wearing something pretty casual for Thanksgiving but it looked damn good on him. It was a white t-shirt under a black jacket, the t-shirt was slightly ripped at the top to show a silver necklace. For pants he was wearing deep blue jeans, his butt looked amazing in them. Gaga shook her head trying to clean her head of these thoughts, for now.

Madonna came over to Gaga and hugged her.

"Wow, you look great!" She said standing back and looking up and down Gaga's frame.

"Thanks babe's, so do you!" She said, pulling Madonna to her again.

Michael and Gaga's eyes looked on each other and Michael quickly looked away. Michael walked out of the front room of the house to the kitchen, where Madonna's cook was busy with the Turkey. Michael had never celebrated Thanksgiving, but he decided it wouldn't be all that bad since he was going to marry someone who did so he should get used to it.

Gaga was still out in the front of the house chatting with Madonna.

"So, have you guys picked a date?" Gaga asked.

"Not really, but we're hoping sooner than later." Madonna answered smiling gleefully.

Oh, god. She really loves him, Gaga thought. She bit on her lip.

"Uhm, where's your bathroom." She was so nervous she forgot her way around Madonna's home and had to ask where her bathroom was.

"Haha, you know where it is, silly." Madonna laughed. Gaga came back to her senses and made her way down a long hall to the bathroom. She stepped inside and let out a big long breath. What was she going to do. She leaned her head on her arm which was perched on the marble counter. She opened her eyes and screamed. She jumped up and ran out of the bathroom and knocked straight into Michael

"Uff!" She grunted, ricashaeing off of him and onto the floor.

"Woah!" Michael said as be bent down and helped Gaga to her feet. She looked up and stared into his eyes for a moment until coming to her senses and replying.

"Oh, there was a huge spider in there and it scared the shit out of me." She said. His hand was still clutching her arm from helping her up. He released her.

"You didn't squish it did you?" He said, concerned.

"No. I just ran out of there."

"Okay, that's good." He said, smiling at her.

His eyes slowly looked up and down her body. His face was now just inches away from hers. Michael quickly glanced over his shoulder and turned back to Gaga. He quickly put his hands behind her head and pulled her mouth onto his. Gaga's first thought was to push him away but then she stopped and just kissed him back. After a couple seconds of the kiss went by Michael quickly released Gaga's head and walked backwards away from her, his eyes wide and his hand over his mouth.

"Oh my god. What did I do?" He asked himself, "What was I thinking?"

"Oh my god…" Gaga echoed him.

"I'm so sorry, forget that happened! Please! Forget that happened!" Michael said.

"Uh, okay." Gaga said. Obviously she was not going to be able to forget it, and neither was Michael.

Michael put his hands by his sides, still looking wide eyed at Gaga. He looked away and walked swiftly down the hall. Gaga leaned onto the wall next to her and slid down, sitting down on the floor. She couldn't keep the feelings she felt from herself. She enjoyed kissing Michael, and she longed to feel his lips against hers again.

Michael walked aimlessly around the building until he found Madonna.

"Oh, baby, oh, baby…" He said, as lovingly as possible. He grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled her in to him, kissing every inch of her face.

"Haha, Hi. What's with you? Hehe." She giggled. Michael sighed, trying so hard to forget what had just happened between him and Gaga.

"I just love you sooo much!" He said. He made a trail of kisses on her neck and onto her shoulder. "Woah there, Michael! Hehe !" She laughed.

Michael couldn't help it. While he was kissing Madonna he was thinking about Gaga. Come on, Michael! Keep it together!, He screamed at himself in his 's hands were tracing up and down his back now and he was afraid as to how far they were going to go, but he needn't be worried because just then the cook called to them and said that their food was ready.

At the table Madonna sat at one head of it and Gaga sat next to her. Right across the table from Gaga is where Michael sat. He would frequently look up to see Gaga doing the same and he would quickly look back down at his food, which he was barely eating. Madonna didn't notice the awkward tension between the two of them, she was too busy talking to the other people at the table.

Gaga was hard at work thinking of ways to get Michael alone again. She decided she couldn't wait much longer. Gaga searched under the table with her foot, looking for Michael's leg. Once she found it she started moving her foot up and down on his shin. She looked across the table waiting for Michael's reaction. He was poised properly across the table not showing any sort of reaction, but inside he was strugling. Gaga moved her foot higher up his leg and next to his groin area. Michael gasped.

"Are you okay, Honey?" Madonna asked him. Michael waved his hand in front of his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine this soup is just a little hott." He said. Gaga smiled devilishly from across the table. She now took a big risk and placed her foot directly on his groin. Michael gasped again and stood up. Gaga started getting frightened wondering what he was going to say or do.

"I'm going to get myself some water." He said, waving his hand in front of his mouth again and walking out of the dining room. Amazingly no one noticed his glass was still filled to the brim with water.

"I guess he's sensitive. I don't think this soup is too hot. Maybe the cook but too much pepper in his bowl." Madonna said glancing at Gaga. She shrugged back at her.

Michael stepped into the kitchen but instead of getting water he grabbed some vodka and poured it down his throat as fast as posible. He shook his head and then made his way back to the dining room. Once he sat down in his seat again he leaned over to Madonna and kissed her hard on the mouth. Madonna tried to push him away but he didn't stop. He told himself he was going to kiss her until he felt that spark he felt when kissing Gaga. He didn't feel it. He stopped kissing her and sloutched down in his chair. Gaga was looking at him guiltily.

"Michael, are you drunk?" Madonna stared at him angrily.

"Not in the slightest." He said.

"I thought I could taste vodka on your lips." She stated.

"I has a tiny sip, but not at all enough to make me the slightest bit intoxicated." He sighed.

Madonna was still staring at him. He looked up at her.

"What? I can't kiss you?" He asked.

"You can, but that wasn't the kind of kiss I usually get from you." She said.

Gaga was the only one listening to their conversation. The other people at the table were busy talking about their families or their jobs. Once Madonna started eating again Michael looked up at Gaga and his face had a certain sadness to it. Gaga gulped, uncertain what to say or do. They all continued to eat except for Michael who mostly just sat in his chair looking down at his plate of food. After everyone was done eating they started to gather up their things and leave. Michael started to put his coat on but Madonna stopped him.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" She asked, grabbing his arm. He looked down at her and kissed her.

"No, I think I should go home, I'm pretty tired. My place is on the way to Gaga's, so I'm gunna take her home." He said looking up at Gaga. Madonna let go of his arm, saddened.

"Oh, okay. I love you!" She said. Michael kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you too." He said. He forced a smile to appear on his face.

Gaga walked out with Michael and walked down to where Michael's limo was parked. The chauffeur opened the door for them and Michael got in first, Gaga slid next to him on the seat. Once the chauffeur got in the car Michael put the window between him and them up so that he couldn't see or hear them. Michael looked over to Gaga and smiled.

"Gaga, I can't deny that I have feelings for you. But obviously this can't work out. I'm getting married to Madge. But I think I owe it to myself to kiss you once more, since you've been torturing me all night long." His eyes grazed over her body. When his eye's met hers again he moved them to her lips and leaned in and kissed her passionately on the mouth.

Gaga kissed him back, pushing his back down onto the seat which startled him but he continued to kiss her. Gaga's hair fell over his face and Michael pushed it back with his fingers. His hands then moved down and gripped onto Gaga's waist and pulled her body down ontop of him. Gaga groaned when she felt his erection under her pelvis. Suddenly the car made a sharp turn and they fell onto the floor of the car. Michael broke the kiss got out from under Gaga.

"Okay, that was one." He said smiling. Gaga sat on the floor of the car still, putting her dress back into place. She glanced at his bulging groin for a few seconds. Michael could tell what she was thinking.

"Don't you dare, girl." He said in a threatening tone. Gaga got up and sat next to him."Okay, now we need to agree to just be friends from here on out, okay? No more teasing.. PLEASE." Michael said.

Gaga sighed, trying to feel professional about the whole thing.

"Okay." She said.

"Seriosly, Gaga this can't go on. I engaged to you'r best friend. That's messed up."

"Okay, I apologize, really, I do." She said.

"Thank you." Michael said

When they arrived at Gaga's house they hugged and said goodbye.

Madonna, Gaga and Michael would hang out a lot after that Thanksgiving. The awkward tension between Gaga and Michael was pretty much gone but they were still obviously attracted to each other. They just all acted like good friends haveing a fun time when they were together. Michael and Madonna still had not set a date for their wedding but they already had begun to seem like a married couple. They weren't too romantic neither were they not at all romantic.

It had been at least a year after the lustful episode Gaga and Michael had in his limo and since then they had become good friends. One day Madonna told him that she was going to go out shopping and Michael decided he would spend the day with Gaga. The two of them had a great time, chatting and going on walks as they usually did. Madonna called around 4 o'clock to see when Michael was planning on coming home.

"I think I'll be home around 10, okay hun?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's fine I'm going to do some more shopping and I'll see you later!" She said cheerfully and hung up the phone.

Gaga and Michael went to see a new movie at the theater, it was hard to watch more than 5 minutes of the movie without a kid or an adult for that matter, coming up to one of them and asking for a signature. After the theater they went back to Gaga's mansion.

"So, Michael. Been working on any new albums?" Gaga asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact yes! Well, I have been writing and recording some songs and hoping it will become an album." He stated proudly, "Oh, I really need to show you! How about we go over to my place and get the CD I have of all the demos and you can see." They decided to go to his place and pick it up. Gaga asked him to sing one of the songs he was working on while they drove there.

"Well, okay. This one is mostly talking at the beginning… The way she came into the place I knew right then and there there was something different about this girl…" Little did Gaga know that some of the words to this song where inspired by her.

They soon arrived at the house and Michael told Gaga he'd be right back. He walking into the front room of the mansion which now both Michael and Madonna lived in together. He walked a little ways and sudenly heard something coming from upstairs. He listened closely and realized it was someone moaning. He silently walked up the stairs and made his way to the room the moaning was coming from. He could make out Madonna's voice behind the moans. He flung open the door to the room and gasped when he realized Madonna was in bed with another man.

"Michael! Oh, my God!" Madonna gasped pulling the bedsheets over her naked body.

Michael's heart broke right down the middle and his eyes filled up with tears.

"How- How could you?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"I- I'm…I…" She stammered. The man next to her looked from her to Michael with an expression of shock on his face. Michael put his hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, letting a few large tears roll down his cheeks.

"Well then. I guess all I have to say is…well I don't really know what to say actually." He said. He closed the door and slowly walked down the steps. He let out a few hard sobs on his way down. Once he was at the bottom he heard Madonna calling from up stairs.

"Michael! Michael, please don't go! I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!" She yelled down at him. She ran down the steps and stood in front of him. He just stared down at her, blankly.

"I don't know what I was thinking either." He turned around to open the front door but turned around. He bent down and kissed the top of Madonna's head softly. "Goodbye." He said turning around and exiting the house.

Gaga saw Michael come out of the house empty handed. She sudently realized his face was streaked with wet tears. She climbed out of the car and walked up to him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked. She reached up to wipe the tears off his face. "What happened?" She asked again, concerned. Michael leaned his back against a pillar and covered his face.

"Madonna…was …having sex with another man." He choked out. He clenched his hands into fists in his hair and pulled it hard. He let out a pained scream and slid down the pillar onto the ground. Gaga was so affected by his emotion she became furious and walked into the house.

Madonna was hugging a man she had never seen before. She was crying onto his shoulder.

"Madonna?! Why did you do this to Michael?" She yelled at her. Madonna turned her head and saw Gaga.

"Oh, Gaga! I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking!" She said running to her and colapsing at her feet.

"I guess you're still not thinking becuase you're clutching the man you broke your fiance's heart with." Gaga said and marched out of the door. She found Michael standing next to the limo waiting for her. His face still showed his broken heart but his tear steaks were gone. Gaga stood in front of him and hugged him around his waist. She held onto him waiting for him to sooner or later pull her away from him but he didn't. He put his arms around her and squeezed her tight to him. Gaga could hear his uneven breathing, and small sniffles.

"It'll be okay. I promise you." She said into his ear. They both got into the car and went to their homes.

That week Madonna had left both Gaga and Michael at least 50 messages. Michael stared at the phone whenever she called and waited to hear what she had to say this time. Whenever Madonna would call Gaga and begin a message Gaga would pretend she was talking to her and replied to everything she said and swore at the phone. At the end of the day Gaga would go over to Michaels house to see how he was doing. Sometimes she would find him in bed silently crying to himself and she would sit next to him on the bed and comfort him. Sometimes she would kiss him lightly on his cheek or forehead, and whisper in his ear that it was going to b okay. He would just cry and hold onto her arm. It ripped Gaga's heart in two to see him so broken. The lustful scene that had happened about a year ago had been almost completely forgotten by both of them.

Time passed and Michael was pretty much over Madonna. Neither Michael or Gaga had heard from her for about a month. One day when Gaga came to check on Michael there was a woman in the house.

"oh! Hi, i'm Lady Gaga." she said, reaching her hand out to shake hers.

"I know, I'm Janet." she said smiling.

"oh, your Michaels sister. Right. Haha." she said. Her and gaga walked into a different room.

"I was just visiting Michael. He talked a lot about you. You really helped him through this. Thank you." she said. She reached over and hugged gaga. Gaga was somewhat startled, but it felt good so she hugged her back.

"I love Michael…" she whispered, involuntarily. Janet stood back.

"that's great." she said. She smiled. " but don't think about telling him right now. His heart is still healing."

"oh my god. I wouldn't dream of it! I don't even know why I said that! I'm so embarrassed." she said as tears came to her eyes as she realized she really did love Michael and had for a long time.

"hey, it's all good. You should tell him someday but just not right now. I was just leaving. Thanks again. So much." Janet hugged her again and left. Gaga was left standing in the front room of the house. She shut her eyes and tears fell down her cheeks. She heard the door behind her open and she turned around.

"oh, gaga! I didnt realize you were here." he said. He looked at her face and he looked concerned.

"are you okay?" he said placing his hand on her wet cheek.

Gaga pulled away and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"yeah, I'm fine. How are you?" she said and smiled up at him. He still looked concerned but he let it go.

"I feel great today." he said, "do you want to have dinner with me tonight? My sister was just here for a few minutes to see how I was."

"sure." she said.

They spent the day at Neverland with the animals. They always enjoyed themselves at Neverland. They felt free.

The night came around and Michael surprised her with wanting to have dinner on the balcony. The dinner was extravagant, much different from their regular KFC. Gaga didn't think anything of it and just thought he needed change. After they finished eating Michael stood up.

"hey, let's dance." he said and put his hand out for Gaga.

"what?" she said, looking up at him.

"you heard me, let's dance." he said taking Gaga's hand and pulling her to her feet. She was startled and almost pushed him down but he stood his ground and didn't fall. She looked up at his face. He was looking down at her and smiling. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him. Gaga was to astonished to move her hands.

"haha, here…" he said as he placed her hands on his shoulder. Slow music started coming from inside the house.

"wow, why so spontaneous today?" she asked, nervously. Her heart was pounding out of her chest.

"I don't know, just felt like something needed to change." he said shrugging. He looked down at her mouth for a moment, And then looked back in her eyes.

Gaga wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. She then remembered the lustful moment they had about a year before and pulled away.

"what's wrong?" Michael asked, grabbing her hand.

"This isn't right." she said, her eyes closed.

"what's not right? Dancing? What's wrong with dancing?" her asked, squeezing he hand slightly.

Gaga thought about it and decided that she was being somewhat ridiculous. Obviously all he wanted to do was to dance….closely. She put her hands back around his neck and he put his around her waist. She muzzled her face into his long curly hair as they slowly swayed to the music. It was sweet. It wasn't lustful. They were just friends holding each other and dancing. It stayed sweet for about 8 minutes. The music stopped but they still held each other close. Michael put his mouth next to her ear.

"I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here with me this past month. You really helped me. Thank you." he whispered. He kissed her cheek.

Gaga remembered that Janet had told her not to tell Michael how she felt. It was almost too hard to not tell him at this moment.

"Michael, I …. Uh ….. I…." she stammered. He looked down into her face.

"you what?" he asked smiling.

"I …. I'm tired." she said.

"oh, okay. II'll give you a ride home." he said, releasing her and walking into the house and calling his chauffeur. Michael was sure she was going to say something else. But it didn't matter.

Gaga stood on the balcony watching his every move. She started to bite her perfectly manicured nails. She should've just told him, she thought. But then again Janet was probably right, it probably was too soon.

They got into Michaels limo and Michael put up the window between them and the driver. Gaga was again reminded of there lustful moment in the limo. Michael looked anxious when he looked back at her.

"gaga, are you sure that you didn't have anything else to say to me when we were on the balcony?" Gaga became nervous. Did he really know what she was going to say to him?

"uh, yeah i'm sure. I'm just really tired today." she said.

"okay, well if you have anything else you need to tell me just let me know." he said. He reached out and caressed the side of her face. Gaga blushed under his fingers. Michael bit his lip.

They soon arrived at Gaga's house and she got out of the car and went into her house with just a small "Goodbye". Michael was hard at work thinking. Little did Gaga know, Michael had been standing outside the room when Gaga had told Janet that she loved him. He knew he loved her as well but he wanted her to come forward first. When the car was just about to turn into the driveway he told the driver to turn back around and go back to Gaga's house. Once they were there Michael lept out of the car and ran to the front doors and rang the door bell.

Gaga was upstairs changing into he pajamas when she heard the doorbell ring. She had only her bra on on top and pajama pants on for bottoms so she threw a robe over her body and went down stairs to get the door. She opened it and there stood Michael.

"Michael? Wha- What are you doing here?" She asked making sure her robe was properly covering herself.

"Please, just tell me what you really wanted to say. Please just say it." He panted. Gaga stared at him for a little while.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Michael ran his fingers through his hair.

"Please, don't be mad at me for not telling you this, but, I heard you talking to Janet. I heard what you said about me. Now, I just want to hear you say it to me." He said. Gaga's jaw dropped and she covered her face with her hands.

"Oh my God, I'm so embarrassed. I- I can't. I'm sorry…" She said almost closing the door. Michael put his hand in the way of the door so she couldn't close it. He opened it, walked in and grasped onto Gaga. He then leaned in and kissed her so deeply that Gaga felt as though she would die if he pulled away. Michael's hands ran through her hair and grasped onto it in fists. Both of them were breathing heavily from the energy of the kiss. Finally Michael pulled away and sucked in air as if he had almost drowned in the kiss. HE moved his face next to hers and held her tight to him.

"If you really can't say it to my face, at least tell me this: did you really mean it?" He asked.

Gaga made up her mind, "Yeah I meant it. I love you." She whispered. Michael breathed softly in her ear before responding.

"I've loved you since the first time I met you." He said and kissed her neck.

"But then what about Madonna?" She asked.

"I loved her very much, but there was something I felt when you were around that was unlike anything i had felt with Madonna." He said. He looked into Gaga's eyes and they both realized that this was true love. That night they made beautiful love and lay next to each other and just gazed into each others faces for the rest of the night until they both became exhausted and fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
